User talk:PepperSupreme
User talk:PepperSupreme/Archive1, aka the "Come to chat" era *User talk:PepperSupreme/Archive2, aka the Gif era DrLab being 1st of Archive3 DROP AND GIVE ME 20! xD (Seriously, thanks for helping me get to where i am) Congratulations Pepper (again) Project reply Yeah, just keep doing what you're doin'. No objections at all. We did make a Wiki for fan stuff, at the Moshi Monsters Fan Creations Wiki. It's not as used as it once was, and perhaps some stuff needs to be moved over there. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 16:20, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Are we friends? Please reply, cheers. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪''' ' 19:10, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Photoshop Did you buy it or download it and get a keygen? Luke • Talk • You is so lucky omg I know how to use it but omg you're so lucky, i'm trying to find torrents :D Luke • Talk • I don't know what to put as the headline.. Really, really.. You're a brand new admin, supposed to be making a good impression, but instead you pull a stunt like this. For ages I have tried to get along with you. Yeah, I admit I've done some stupid things, who doesn't. I really want to try and get on with you for the sake of the wiki as well as to make a good friend, that I don't have many of here. Ages ago, we were friends - that was good fun. You're supposed to be an admin, no other admin would take such a grudge against a user. I am making a giant effort here to try and become friends with you. We need this friendship to help make this wiki an amazing encyclopaedia and amazing place. I am trying far too hard and you make this impossible. You might not give a care, but I do. Okay, I annoy you, you annoy me, everyone annoys everyone. I'm asking you solemnly if we can just put our differences aside and get on.. please. I don't want to fight and I'm sure you don't either. Thank you for listening, I hope you can listen to what I have to say and I hope we can get on. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:17, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Insert Title HEre Atleast you had some care before you dropped it. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:22, May 25, 2014 (UTC) NEW WIKI VIRUS this shark is hungry. he wants to eat chat. he will only spare it if you get on. Hey Pepepr I was going to ask you this in chat, but I was just thinking of deleting the pages for basic pizza ingredients such as yeast, cheese, and such. Any objections? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 01:02, May 27, 2014 (UTC) oops sorry Imma on my iPad now but sorry D: Luke • Talk • Apparently, you're Hissy! XD BAHAHHAHA http://prntscr.com/3n478g [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:28, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Benneth Headerr uh ok but i am fixing typos Furrypuffles (talk) 12:25, May 28, 2014 (UTC) i am fixing typos i didnt remember i edit that :O I SWEAR THATS NOT ME Furrypuffles (talk) 12:54, May 28, 2014 (UTC) chet omg chat pls Joe - Talk - seriously! that one is not by me! maybe all my edit is bad grammar i am sorry because english is my second language :( plz i am sorry for bad grammar but seriously who edit that page is not me i have 2 borthers that are very naughty to me even always spam my twitter with bad thing even vandalism on cp wiki while i am on school sorry bro Thank you thank you thank you That Cheese guy could've turned into another Rosoce mishap. Thanks for the rename and move xD Joe - Talk - Era 1 repeated Can you come on chat please, got some questions :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 17:41, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Silver Babbi Songsing It's not in Series 4 but in the Movie egg tin :) Luke • Talk • Sorry Sorry for mixing up the categories; I now know which pages you have to put into categories. Happy Monstering! '''08:34, May 30, 2014 (UTC) i need to steal your time pwease can I steal a short while of your time on chat, ty japapeno [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:58, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Magazine Covers Hiya Pepep, Ross and I are going to be uploading covers of the magazine for the mag pages and I was just giving you a heads up incase you wanted to add them to the Book images category. I obviously won't do it myself incase I mess up but kbye Luke • Talk • Magazine Categorisation Hey Pepep, for the mag project we need to agree on a category before we proceed. Our current one is Category:Moshi Monsters Magazine and if that's wrong it's ok because there's only three articles in it. Bye pepep Luke • Talk • Rename Can you rename to Luke • Talk • Come on chat. If your still online, I take it you are as you have just edited the peeps page. Advice Pepper, please may you give me some advice about how to get higher edits. Thank you. Kind regards, [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 10:38, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey Pepper, do we need the quotation marks on "Fish Matey"? ''' Clumsy]] Message 10:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please may you come on chat? It's kinda dead. Thanks. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_blog:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' 11:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) TESTING! Hi Pepper. Merely testing. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 12:08, June 2, 2014 (UTC) PS: For anyone who looks at this. Pepper gave me permission. Ask him. :D Emoji Please may I have an emoji with (micky) , (mickey) , (epicalkatsuma) as things you can look at it with. Thank you. [[User:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie| ]] |''' [[User blog:Mickyfickie| ]] 18:48, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat please :3 Pwease :3 NPC What does NPC stand for on the Baby Rox page? Sorry pepper im really sorry about i type in swizzle's page - ,resembling a fox forgive me plz :) Micky | Talk | Blog Posts | Micky | Talk | Blog Posts | Joe - Talk - 100% Roscoe Approved Official Source Me Seedling Hiya Hi, when you're next on could you have a short word with Face Mosh, just some of the edits and contributions he's been making recently (in order to obtain 1,000 edits - as he was apparently mislead by micky, to become a rollback) haven't exactly been top quality. I know he's 'new'-ish, but think we need to tell him how wikis work and stuff, but he just won't listen. Cheers, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:47, June 9, 2014 (UTC) randall trivia Hey, I noticed that you removed the trivia section for Randall, was that suppose to happen or was it an accident? I will undo it but if you were really planning on removing the trivia, just let me know on my talk and I can undo it again. ' Clumsy]] Message 09:28, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Da images Hi, I seen this category page, and then I seen how the clothing items images were actually categorized in the page category. This seems a decent idea to keep things together, but idk, meh. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:55, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Books and what not Hi Pepé, as far as I know you're doing the books project well I was making galleries for all the covers of the books when I came across about 20 new ones so I added them to the page, hope that's ok, ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Furi on MI RIY:Furi on Music Island has 2 covers, 1 looks like a new one but idk, I'll use both or the better looking one? ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Da makeover is complete woaah it turned out nice, woah Moshi Monsters Books ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Cover images All images images are in dat category now c: ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: Moshi Movie Category Needed Now! Heya Pepé, Kerfuffling is a mode of transport not a location but without the location category there is no category we have for it. The same for The Great Moshling Egg. We need it now c: ::Luke • Talk • Blog :: I CAN DIE IN PEACE HOLy MOother of GuUMY I AM FREAKING OUT THIS VIDEO IS THE BEST THING EVER TO ME RIGHT NOW I WAS FREAKING OUT http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wojGb3rZUQ please WATCH YOU WONT REGRRET 'Furniture' items Hey, Item project stuffs: Basically anything that is not ''Food, Seeds, Cuddly Toys, Wall Decor, Trophies, Wallpaper, Windows, Doors or Floors, ''we categorize as furniture, I suppose it keeps things 'neat' for now? I see furniture as tables, chairs, cupboards, cabinets, lamps, desks, fridges, etc - basically anything that helps you live. But then we have non-furniture that are sorta like Accessories? I was thinking we need a category for these pretty much useless items? Any ideas on what to call it, and then we can just make it a subcategory of Items then voila? Speak on chat if necessary. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 19:35, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Decorations, perhaps? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:09, June 20, 2014 (UTC) por favor, ven en el chat It's quite quiet so a great opportunity to speak about work, so can you please come on the chat, gracias. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 21:33, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh Holy Pep :3 Congrats on 7,500 edits, your majesty. Plus do you know a job on this wiki could do because when i'm lonely on chat, I get bored. I'd like to do something to help this wiki and my boredness. :3 Please oh great Pep, please let there be a job for me.